yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/13
Arapça harfli ayet metni تِلْكَ حُدُودُ اللَّهِ وَمَنْ يُطِعِ اللَّهَ وَرَسُولَهُ يُدْخِلْهُ جَنَّاتٍ تَجْرِي مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْأَنْهَارُ خَالِدِينَ فِيهَا وَذَلِكَ الْفَوْزُ الْعَظِيمُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Tilke hududüllah ve mey yütııllahe ve rasulehu yudhılhü cennatin tecrı min tahtihel enharu halidıne fıhav ve zalikel fevzül azıym Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı İşte bunlardır Allah sınırları ve kim Allah'a ve Resulüne itaat ederse Allah onu, kıyılarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar ve onlar, ebedi kalırlar orada ve budur pek büyük bir kurtuluş ve kutluluk. Ali Bulaç Meali Bunlar, Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'a ve elçisine itaat ederse, onu altından ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedi kalacakları cennetlere sokar. İşte büyük kurtuluş ve mutluluk budur. Ahmet Varol Meali Bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'a ve Peygamberine itaat ederse Allah onu içerisinde sonsuza kadar kalacakları altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. İşte büyük kurtuluş budur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) İşte bu (hükümler) Allah'ın koyduğu sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'a ve Peygamberine itaat ederse, Allah onu, içinden ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedi kalacakları cennetlere sokar. İşte bu büyük başarıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İşte bu (hükümler) Allah’ın koyduğu sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah’a ve Peygamberine itaat ederse, Allah onu, içinden ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedî kalacakları cennetlere sokar. İşte bu büyük başarıdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Bunlar, Allah'ın (koyduğu) sınırlardır. Kim Allah'a ve Peygamberine itaat ederse Allah onu, zemininden ırmaklar akan cennetlere koyacaktır; orada devamlı kalıcıdırlar; işte büyük kurtuluş budur. Edip Yüksel Meali Bunlar ALLAH'ın yasalarıdır. ALLAH'a ve elçisine uyanları içinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere yerleştirir. Orada sürekli kalırlar. Bu, en büyük başarıdır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) İşte bütün bu hükümler, Allah'ın koyduğu hükümler ve çizdiği sınırlardır. Kim Allah'a ve Peygamberine itâat ederse Allah onu altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere koyar. Onlar, orada ebedî olarak kalacaklardır. İşte büyük kurtuluş budur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) İşte bütün bu ahkâm Allahın kesdiği hududdur, ve her kim Allah ve Resulüne itaat ederse Allah onu altından irmaklar akar Cennetlere koyar, içlerinde ebedî kalmak üzre onları, bu ise o fevzi azîmdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen İşte bunlar Allah Teâlâ'nın hudududur. Ve kim Allah Teâlâ'ya ve peygamberine itaat ederse onu altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere idhal eder ki orada ebedî kalacaklardır. Ve bu, azîm bir kurtuluştur. Muhammed Esed Bunlar Allah tarafından konulan sınırlardır. Kim Allah'a ve Elçisi'ne tâbi olursa, Allah onu, mesken olarak içinden ırmaklar akan hasbahçelere koyacaktır; bu büyük bir mazhariyettir. Suat Yıldırım İşte bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah’a ve resulüne itaat ederse Allah onu, içinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere ebedî kalmak üzere yerleştirir. İşte en büyük başarı da budur. Süleyman Ateş Meali Bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'a ve Elçisine ita'at ederse Allah onu, altlarından ırmaklar akan, içinde sürekli kalacakları cennetlere sokar. İşte büyük başarı budur. Şaban Piriş Meali Bunlar Allah’ın kanunlarıdır. Kim Allah’a ve resulüne itaat ederse, (Allah, o kimseyi) içinde ebedi kalacağı alt kısmından ırmakların aktığı cennetlere girdirir. Bu da en büyük kurtuluştur. Ümit Şimşek Meali İşte bunlar Allah'ın çizdiği sınırlardır. Kim Allah'a ve Resulüne itaat ederse, Allah da onu, ebediyen kalmak üzere, altlarından ırmaklar akan Cennetlere yerleştirir. Asıl büyük bahtiyarlık işte budur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk İşte bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'a ve onun resulüne itaat ederse Allah onu, altından nehirler akan cennetlere, orada sürekli kalıcılar halinde, sokar. İşte bu, en büyük başarıdır. Yusuf Ali (English) Those are limits set by Allah. those who obey Allah and His Messenger will be admitted to Gardens with rivers flowing beneath, to abide therein (for ever) and that will be the supreme achievement.(522-A) * M. Pickthall (English) These are the limits (imposed by) Allah. Whoso obeyeth Allah and His messenger, He will make him enter Gardens underneath which rivers flow, where such will dwell for ever. That will be the great success. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri